


Speared

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Based on Rush 3x22, Danny Whump, Danny gets hurt, M/M, Not A Deathfic I Promise, Post 10x22, Sad, Why Is It Always Danny?, evil author, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: Post 10x22. Steve returns to Hawaii, only to find the team are on a case, and they can’t get hold of Danny.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Speared

**Author's Note:**

> Just before I discovered Hawaii Five-0, I discovered an Australian procedural drama called Rush, via clips on Youtube, and fell in love with an adorable character called Michael Sandrelli. In one clip from 3x22, the team finds him on the side of the road in bad condition, with a spear in him. This fic is therefore based heavily on Rush 3x22.
> 
> I don’t own Hawaii Five-0 or Rush.

Kamekona is grinning when Steve pushes through the throng of people in arrivals to greet him. Drawing the ex-Navy SEAL into a tight hug, he says. “Welcome back brotha.”

Steve returns the expression. “It’s good to be home, man.”

“You ready to see that team of yours?” Kamekona asks, as they walk to his van. “They missed you a hell of a lot.”

Steve tries to laugh off the pang in his stomach at that. “I’ve only been gone six months.”

“Yeah, but little man took it hard.”

Steve doesn’t have to ask to know he means Danny.

His heart aches for his best friend, but there’s so much more to it now; things Steve didn’t realise until he’d left.

He loved Danny. With all his heart, he was in love with Daniel Williams. He loved the snark and sarcasm, the humour and wit, that Danny injected into every one of their conversations. He loved the man’s smile; loved how he lit up the room. He loved that stupid grin and sparkling eyes whenever he proved Steve wrong.

He loved him. Simple as that.

It’s the whole reason he’d come back. To get back the ‘peace’ he’d never realised he already had.

To get back _his_ Danno.

He’s so consumed by his thoughts that he doesn’t realise they’re back at the Palace until Kamekona nudges him.

Thanking his friend, he slides out of the truck and looks up at the Palace. It hasn’t changed at all, and that alone makes Steve smile as he makes his way inside.

Joni smiles and says “welcome back” before letting him proceed up to the Five-0 floor.

“You miss me?” He grins as he walks inside. Junior is the first to spot him, rushing over and drawing him into a hug.

“Welcome back, sir.” He grins, as Steve pats him on the back.

“You bulked up Junes?”

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Quinn grins over at him from the smart table, where she and Tani had been working in unison.

Tani throws him a quick smile, but it’s tight, her eyes pinched, and Steve can tell that something is wrong. Immediately, all thoughts of a happy reunion go out of the window.

“What’s wrong?” He’s quick to her side, looking over at the smart table. They’ve got up an enlarged portion of a map, a static position marker reading 7576. “That’s Danny’s badge number.” His eyes glance around the room, taking in the notable absence of one snarky Jersey cop. “Is he out on a case alone?” He can’t help the worry and disbelief that sinks into his voice.

Lou sighs. “It ain’t for lack of trying.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Adam touches Steve’s shoulder, drawing his attention. “Danny pretty much refused to work with anyone else, and we’re one short of everyone having a partner, so…”

“So you just let him go off on his own?”

“You weren’t here, Steve. You don’t get to judge.” Tani snaps, but her gaze is still focused on the map. She looks up at Quinn. “He hasn’t moved in ten minutes. You having any luck getting into his video feed?”

“Signal isn’t good that far out.” Quinn responds, tapping the table rapidly. “We lost him as soon as he entered the park.”

“Dammit.” Tani mutters.

“Have you tried rerouting the – ” Lincoln starts, but Tani shakes her head.

“We’ve done it already. No change.”

Steve’s watching them, feeling very much like the outsider. “Can someone tell me what’s going on? Where is Danny?”

Tani taps rapidly alongside Quinn, the two working in tandem, muttering half sentences to each other.

“Bounce off the – ”

“Geostat for – ”

“I’ve got a ping – ”

Finally Tani breathes a sigh of relief, a video feed popping up on the wall monitors. “Danny? Can you hear us?”

The feed shows nothing but tree top canopies and blue sky. The sound crackles.

“Danny? Do you copy?”

Steve can feel his heart freeze in his chest as he watches the monitor. The camera doesn’t move; doesn’t even twitch. The sound continues to crackle.

“Danny?” Tani’s voice shakes a fraction. She turns back to Quinn. “Something’s not right.”

“He could have just dropped his cam?” Junior suggests.

Tani shoots him a look. “You mean the camera attached to the bullet proof vest I made him wear.” It isn’t a question.

Junior shrinks back.

“Quinn, can we get his vitals readout?”

She nods. “Tapping into Danny’s smart watch now.”

Blinking numbers fill the screen beside the video feed.

95.

80/50.

Tani swears. “I’m getting a geo lock right now. Junior, call Oahu Med and tell them to be ready for a potential trauma injury.”

Steve blinks. “What?”

Tani shakes her head, moving the readouts to her tablet. “Junior, Lou, Quinn, stay here and co-ordinate medical. Adam, Linc, with me.” They move towards the doors at pace, and then Tani turns to Steve. “You coming?”

Steve doesn’t have to be told twice.

The drive to Puu Ualakaa State Park is tense. Steve sits in the back with Tani; Adam and Lincoln up front. Tani’s eyes are glued to the screen still showing Danny’s readouts, frown lines marring her face. “Heart rate is dropping still. BP’s way too low for my liking”

The monitor now shows 90 and 70/40.

They skid to a stop, seeing an ambulance Oahu Med had sent out already there. Tani races over. “We’re not sure of an injury but he’s not moving and his stats are dropping.” She shows them the screen and one of the Paramedics nods.

“You have his location?”

“About ten minutes into the forest.”

“Let’s go.”

Steve tries his hardest to stay with the others, who are slow over the uneven terrain, Tani constantly checking the pad, but all he wants to do is run ahead, shouting for Danny with everything he has.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way.

He’s the first to see his friend, and what he sees stops him cold.

Danny’s lying on the wet forest floor, skin pale and eyes closed.

“Is that… a spear?”


End file.
